1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to an entertainment system. More particularly, this invention pertains to an entertainment system which provides audio communications between a plurality of participants utilizing audio signals that have been altered in predetermined fashions. Further, the audio communications between participants is arranged into one or more chat rooms wherein the participants' voices may be commonly altered by a single sound effects processor, or altered individually or in various groupings of signals from particular remote stations. Still further, the present invention directs itself to an entertainment system providing altered voice communications between participants in coordination with preprogrammed material. The preprogrammed material may include audio and/or video program material with which the sound effects are coordinated.
2. Prior Art
Systems for altering the voice of a person are well known in the art. Such systems are utilized in conjunction with alteration of musical productions, telephone and broadcast systems. The best prior art known to the Application includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,765,134; 4,949,378; 4,152,553; 4,400,591; 4,683,588; 4,903,298; 4,195,202; 4,790,009; 4,683,586; 4,652,699; 5,353,378; 5,327,521; 4,823,380; 5,641,926; and, 5,091,941. Such systems do not provide the ability to create a "chat room" environment, with the participants' voices being altered, either in a common fashion or individually.